


Day 4: Game Night

by VoidGhost



Series: Peapod McHanzo Week 2k19 [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: D.va streams, Game Night, M/M, Peapod McHanzo Week, kiss kiss, playfully competitive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 22:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidGhost/pseuds/VoidGhost
Summary: After the events of Overwatch's New Years Party, Hanzo and Jesse's story went public when Hana told all her viewers about it. As a result, her audience begged to see them. Hana put them in a simple game of Mario Kart to see who was really the better player.Taking on a playful competitive role, Jesse was not about to lose.





	Day 4: Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a continuation of the very first fic in the Peapod Week! You are able to read this without the context of the other fic, however c:
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Hana’s live streams were infamous around the Watchpoint for many reasons. One, they attracted a lot more attention to their organization, which was something Winston made sure to benefit off of. Except for that time fans found the Watchpoint and asked to get a picture with Hana, where they had to be escorted off the property.

Two, the streams often ran late into the night and it was not uncommon for someone to wake up in the early morning and find her still in her office, grinding away at a level and still showing as much energy as she did eight hours ago. Usually that someone was Jack, and who eventually convinces her to shut down the stream so she can get some sleep. She surprisingly listens to him with little argument. 

Three, everyone at the Watchpoint had their own celebrity status to Hana’s audience. Those like Winston and Mei did not appear often, and were not as popular as some other members, but that was fine with them. Others like Jamison, Genji, or Lucio were the most popular due to their unique personalities (and Lucio’s existing celebrity status) and that they were kinda good at gaming. Then there were some that didn’t appear as often and yet were asked for frequently; those like Reinhardt, Zenyatta, and more recently, McCree and Hanzo. 

Those last two was mostly because of Hana’s influence. She told her audience the story at the Overwatch New Years Party, and the audience couldn’t keep from asking for them until she reassured them that yes, she will ask them to guest star on the next stream. 

Which lead to here, Jesse and Hanzo seated beside each other on Hana’s office couch, and Hana scrolling through the chat as the game started up.

“They want to know if you’re as good at gaming as Genji is,” Hana asked, looking over her shoulder at Hanzo. 

Hanzo snorted. “Who do you think taught him how to play?”

Jesse gave him a puzzled look. “Darlin’, I don’t think I’ve seen you play a game before.” 

Hanzo met him with a level stare. “Do you not believe me?”

Jesse only chuckled. “Nah, I’m just sayin’ I’ve watched Genji game, but I ain’t ever seen you in action before.” 

“Uh oh, things are getting heated,” Hana teased. Addressing her viewers, she said, “Is Hanzo as good as Genji? We’ll find out today!” 

“I think it is less about that and more like McCree thinks he may be better than me.” Hanzo smiled, impishly, and Jesse decided to play along with the playful argument. 

“You said it, not me.” Jesse stuck his tongue out while Hanzo scoffed a laugh. 

“Well you are sorely mistaken, cowboy.” 

_ Mario Kart  _ loaded up completely on the holovid, and Hana gleefully handed them each a gaming stick. “You guys can prove it now!” She sat back to read the stream chat as Hanzo and Jesse selected a game, seemingly pleased to skip out on a match for once. 

As the game started, it became clear to Jesse that Hanzo was very much in the right. His character immediately drove ahead of Jesse and the AIs, taking on first place within the first thirty seconds of the match. Jesse wanted to say he saw it coming, but the hidden skill was something he didn’t expect. 

Jesse’s tongue stuck out the corner of his mouth in concentration, as he began to take the game seriously for the first time since his Blackwatch days, probably. It had been a long time since he had felt competitive with video games, and the last time had been with Hanzo’s brother. 

Which reminded him…..Blackwatch never played well by the rules, and Jesse was no exception. Despite putting most of the shady tactics behind him, there was a childish part in him that wanted to use it to his advantage now. 

He glanced at Hanzo and found his eyes glued to the screen. Despite his confident claims earlier, Hanzo must be rusty. They recounted their history together, before Overwatch, and Jesse knew that there was little time for games for either of them in the past decade or so. Hanzo was most definitely skilled, but it was old skills where the weaknesses could be easily exploited. 

As Hanzo tucked his bottom lip between his teeth, stuck in concentration, Jesse got an idea. 

Gaming himself, Jesse pushed what limited skill he had for games until his own character flew up the ranks. He found he was good at aiming the green shells at his opponents, and using them to his advantage, he was second place in no time. 

Once Hanzo’s character was in sight, Jesse placed his trap. 

“Hey Han?” Jesse asked, innocently. Had a red mushroom ready with his character. The finish line was in sight.

Hanzo hummed, too into the game to give a proper response. Instead of following up his question, Jesse risked one hand on the controller to grip Hanzo’s chin, tilting his head to place a surprise kiss on his lips. 

Distantly, Jesse heard Hana gasp. He felt a small surprise noise come from Hanzo, and Jesse took advantage of the shock to bite harshly on Hanzo’s lip, then ran his tongue gently over the wounded area. 

He pulled away just abruptly, triggering the red mushroom he kept and using the boost to speed past Hanzo’s character, crossing the finish line in first place. 

Hanzo’s character rolled slowly over the finish line as its player recovered, blinking dazedly for a few moments before settling on a glare. 

“You  _ ass _ ,” Hanzo cursed, and the sound of it made Jesse laugh. 

Hana was stifling her own giggles, scrolling through the chat with speed. “The audience is going  _ insane  _ \- are you guys free tomorrow?”

Jesse laced his fingers with Hanzo’s and gave him an innocent look, which Hanzo scoffed at. “You are lucky I do not want to kill you.” 

Jesse only giggled and kissed along Hanzo’s knuckles, watching the hard lines of Hanzo’s glare fade away into fondness. It was a miracle that Jesse was the only one who could piss off the dragon and not face the consequences for it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Do you enjoy my work and want to support a fic writer?  
> [Buy me a coffee!](%E2%80%9Cko-fi.com/voidghost%E2%80%9D)


End file.
